


Home for the Holiday

by RazzleyD



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barry Allen Is A Human Vibrator, Bottom Leonard Snart, Dom Barry, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Top Barry Allen, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: After their latest successful mission, the Legends crew decides to take a break and visit their friends and families. Len is planning to spend the entirety of his vacation with Lisa, but he's decided to take a quick detour to his boyfriend's house.





	Home for the Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I have a very complicated relationship with writing smut fics. It's just so... Fun, yet tedious and difficult. Ehhhh anyway, there's some implied Atomwave in this, just as a forewarning. (And the short mention of Sara and Rip can be taken any way you like.) ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ It's late.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I may write an atomwave companion piece to this, I really love the idea of Len and Lis getting really excited about Mick's feelings for Ray.~~

The Legends had returned home for the holiday, going out to their respective families. (Well, most of them. Sara and Rip remained on the ship to relax and work through some possible strategies for the future. Mick and Ray stopped by to see Len and Lisa, but ultimately left to Star City to spend their holiday together. They both teased Mick relentlessly for his newfound crush on Ray.)

 

Len was going to spend this holiday with Lisa-- but decided to make a quick stop by his boyfriend’s apartment first.

 

He knocked politely, waiting. When the door opened, Barry was in a loose hanging shirt and boxers, his hair messy and his eyes tired. Len was more than happy to see Barry like this, seeing as he hasn’t gotten to see him like this in months.

 

“Lenny?” He smiled, pulling him in by the middle of his shirt in for a hug. Len laughed as his partner held him tight. Barry pulled back and beamed at him. “You didn’t tell me you guys were coming back!”

 

“Well, not back permanently.” He stepped past him, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside.

 

“We’re only back for the holiday. Then we’ll be ba--” Barry cut him off with a rough kiss. If Len had anything to be super thankful for this season, it would be Barry’s insatiable sex drive. (They always did have copious amounts of sex, something Len also missed like crazy). He smiled, grabbing him by the hips. Barry pushed him forward, pinning him against the wall and moving his mouth from his partner’s lips to attach to his throat.

 

“Ah--Ah, Barry.” He smiled at his partner’s forwardness. “I’ll be stay-ing with Lisa, but I figured I’d-- come to see you first.”

 

“I need you,” He gasped, pulling him in for another harsh kiss.

 

“Then let’s satisfy that need.” He smiled back, making Barry moan low in his throat. He grabbed Len’s arm and pulled him quickly to his bedroom. He let go, turning to fall backwards onto his bed. When he landed, he shifted his body into a compromising position, lifting his shirt up teasingly. He smirked lovingly, knowing this would get Len in bed in no time. Lenny loved this behavior out of him.

 

“Actually, Barry… Can I bottom first? It’s…” He looked up at him shyly, and Barry had this huge, down right evil grin on his face. “It’s been a while. I… Need it.” His partner simply drew his fingers in towards himself, Len taking in a deep breath before kneeling onto the bed and crawling over to Barry’s side.

 

See, Len would never admit this, but… He was _so_ into Barry topping. Barry was a soft soul. Kind. Sweet. But when he broke that demeanor to give Len what he needed, it turned him on more than anything. His voice would dip below his normal range, turning gravelly and low. He would bite and spank Len, if he wanted; and he was no stranger to using his powers in bed. He was the only one that got to see Barry just like this, just for him. It made him feel special.

 

Fast forward to right now. Len had his hips in the air and his face pressed into the pillow at the head of the bed. Barry sat behind him, moving two of his fingers slowly in and out of him. He had offered to wear his parka, which made him shiver with thoughts of the future. He was going to slip it on and think about this.

 

“ _Ba_ _rry,"_  Len groaned into the pillow. Barry smirked behind him, twisting the fingers he had in him to make him shudder. “C’mon,”

 

“What’s that? I couldn’t hear you.” He growled, setting up on his knees and began to vibrate his fingers softly.

 

“I need… I need more.” He whined, _whined,_ and gulped as Barry laughed low in his throat before adding a third finger.

 

“That’s my good Lenny. Tell me what you need.”

 

“I n-need you to fuck me, Barry. Please.” Leonard begged, wiggling his hips to accent his point. Barry then promptly pulled his fingers from Len, making him whine. He stood up on his knees and pulled his partner’s hips down and towards his own body. He had been stroking himself while he prepared Leonard, licking his lips and waiting for those magic words.

 

He lead himself into Len, thrusting in completely, making his partner gasp and shake. Len had wanted this-- _needed_ this since he’d left. He needed to be stretched and filled by the one he loved the most. However, Barry wasn’t moving.

 

“Barry, please, move,” Len moved his slightly, hoping Barry would take his obvious invitation.

 

“How do you want me to do this, Lenny?”

 

“I w-want you to-- _p_ _ound me, Scarlet."_  He cried, trying (and failing) to hold himself up on his elbows. Barry let out a soft laugh at his partner’s desperation, pulling out then thrusting harshly back in, vibrating his cock at a low speed.

 

\--

 

They’d gone half the night-- like they always do. Len couldn’t help or get rid of the huge smile on his face. They had switched around, switching roles and positions. Man, was he lucky to have such an eager partner. He watched Barry sleep, his hair still messy as hell and bite marks covering his entire neck and torso.

 

He hummed as he threw his arm over his head. He was about to doze back off before he heard his phone buzz. He leaned over the bed, reaching into his pants to grab his phone.

 

**Lisa: Well, did ya get some? ;)**

 

Len rolled his eyes as he typed out a reply, still partially bent over the bed.

 

**Lenny: Yup. I’ll be over in the morning.**

 

He hit send and rolled back over to face Barry, who was shifting slightly in his sleep, reaching out for Len. He grabbed his hand and held it, holding it close. He calmed down and went back to sleep normally after that.

 

“Goodnight, Barry.” He whispered, before placing a soft kiss on his partner’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
